


La Fille de la Chambre 209

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Old PDV Stuff (2013-2016) [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Overworking, Recovery, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Après un burnout dont elle ne se rappelle pas, Juliette se retrouve à l’hôpital de la ville où se trouve son lycée, Calais. Se déroule alors un défilé de personnes venant lui rendre visite, dont cette fille qu’elle ne connait pas que les enfants de la partie pour mineurs surnomment « Sassou »…





	1. Chapter 1

En ouvrant les yeux, elle ne vit que de vagues tâches blanches et grises à ses alentours. Une forte lumière l’aveugla, causant sa vue à se fermer par elle-même. Sa tête lui faisait mal, atrocement mal. Elle ne se rappelait de quasiment rien, elle ne savait même pas où elle était. En cherchant à savoir dans quelle position elle se trouvait, elle se rendit compte qu’elle était allongée dans un lit, sans pouvoir se remémorer quand elle s’était couchée.

En essayant de se lever, elle se rendit compte avec horreur que ses jambes ne lui répondaient pas, paralysées et impossibles à bouger. Elle posa sa main droite sur sa tête, la caressant, tant elle la faisait souffrir. Sa migraine pesait sur ses capacités à réfléchir et à se rappeler de quoique ce soit.

Elle se sentait mal, très mal. Elle avait comme froid et chaud, les poils hérissés sur les bras, comprenant à peine qu’elle avait de la fièvre. Sa respiration était tremblante, perturbée par quelque chose, presque insuffisante tant elle était faible. Ses yeux s’accommodèrent enfin, lui permettant de distinguer ses alentours et de reconnaître dans quelle pièce elle se situait.

Une chambre d’hôpital.

 

Soudainement, elle entendit quelqu’un toquer à la porte. Elle voulut lui répondre oui, mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge aussi sèche que serrée, comme si ses cordes vocales avaient été nouées ensemble, l’empêchant de parler. Elle ne parvint pas non plus à se relever et rester en appui sur ses bras, son torse rencontrant une fois de plus le matelas du lit dans lequel elle était allongée.

Un homme, habillé d’une blouse blanche et à la peau mat, lui semblant quelque peu familier, entra dans la pièce. Il prit une chaise plus loin dans la chambre, la posa à côté du lit, et s’assit. Il avait sous le bras une planche avec quelques feuilles accrochées, un stylo se trouvant dans la poche de sa blouse. Il portait des lunettes, constituant une sorte de vitrine pour ses yeux gris comme de l’argent. Ses cheveux brun foncé semblaient combattre leurs homologues gris, montrant le processus vieillissant cet homme, qui devait sûrement être un médecin.

 

« Bonjour. Oh, n’aie pas peur de moi, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je serai ton médecin, M. Fucolle, mais appelle-moi Robert je te prie. » Lui dit-elle, constatant qu’elle était assez craintive quant à lui.

Il regarda ses feuilles, presque confus dans ses propres paperasses :  « Voyons-voir, pourquoi es-tu là… Crise de surmenage ?! » Cria-t-il soudainement, causant sa patiente à se boucher les oreilles avant de frotter sa tête.

« Ah, excuse-moi, j’aurais dû me douter que tu avais mal à la tête… Tu es bien jeune pour faire ce genre de crises… Quel âge as-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, curieux et presque intrigué.

 

Muette, elle lui montra ses doigts. Elle ouvrit d’abord ses deux mains puis ne montra que six doigts. En tout cas, c’est ce dont elle se rappelait, qu’elle avait seize ans. Enfin, elle n’avait pas encore seize ans, mais son anniversaire étant dans assez peu de temps, à ce que sa tête gondolante lui disait.

« Mon dieu que tu es jeune… Tu me rappelles la meilleure amie de ma fille, elle a le même âge que toi, elle aura seize ans le mois prochain… Comment tu t’appelles d’ailleurs ? » continua-t-il, avec des yeux tendres.

 

Elle toussa violemment, libérant enfin ses cordes vocales. Elle se racla la gorge pour avoir une voix à peu près claire pour lui répondre, alors que sa migraine était encore bien présente. Elle lui dit alors :

« Euh… Je sais plus trop… Julia je crois… 

-Julia, répondit-il, d’accord. Tu as un plutôt joli prénom. »

 

« Tu as l’air confuse… Tu as des problèmes de mémoire ? 

-Ouais… J’me rappelle plus de grand-chose… Aah ma tête… » Murmura-t-elle en continuant de caresser sa tempe droite.

Le médecin la regarda, un air inquiet sur son visage. Pour elle, il se comportait de façon paternelle, mais elle n’aurait su expliquer comment ou pourquoi elle avait cette impression.  C’était vague et évident en même temps, et elle ne cherchait pas à aller plus loin.

 

« Laisse-moi regarder ton dossier… Mais tu ne t’appelles pas Julia… Oh mon Dieu… 

-Qu’est-ce qui va pas… ? » Demanda-t-elle de sa voix affaiblie.

 

Le médecin la dévisagea alors avec des yeux mangés de tendresse et de compassion, brillants à présent. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction : elle ne le connaissait pas, pourquoi semblait-il si ému ? Elle n’en savait rien. Et elle n’allait pas chercher plus loin : sa tête lui pesait déjà bien assez sur ses fragiles épaules de jeune fille de seize ans.

« Ju… Juliette, c’est toi… ? La… La meilleure amie de Clémence… Je suis son père, tu n’as pas l’air de me reconnaître… » Dit-il d’une voix tremblante.

 

Une sorte de choc s’empara de sa tête. Un flot de souvenirs inonda tout son esprit, l’empêchant de penser. En réaction, ses mains prirent son crâne en leur sein, reprise par une migraine plus forte encore. Les yeux clos, elle vit défiler tant de choses qu’elle ne sut presque pas toutes les discerner.

Elle s’aperçut avec une jeune fille aux cheveux brun foncé, à la peau mate et aux yeux argent. Elle ressemblait beaucoup au médecin, surtout quand elle la vit avec une blouse blanche… Elle-même, en revanche, semblait beaucoup moins pétillante : elle était pâle par rapport à son maquillage et de grandes cernes noires appuyaient son regard fatigué. Elle remarqua alors une troisième jeune fille aux cheveux blond platine et aux grands yeux verts, des boucles d’oreilles en forme de goutte accrochées près de sa longue chevelure.

 

« Juliette, tu m’entends ?! Ah, je ne pensais pas que tu avais une telle amnésie… Ecoute, oublie ça… Ca peut attendre, j’avais oublié que tu étais encore dans un état assez critique…

-J’vous… J’vous entends… Clémence… J’sais plus pourquoi je devais m’excuser… Aouch… »

 

Elle ne voyait à présent plus qui était à ses côtés, la regardant en train de se battre avec ses souvenirs et son état de santé dégradé. Sa vue entièrement noire, ses yeux clos et aussi fermés qu’ils semblaient ne pas pouvoir se rouvrir un jour, ses alentours lui étaient à présent plus inconnus encore, aussi vagues qu’inexistants d’après sa perception de l’extérieur.

Rapidement, elle sentit sa tête tourner. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, bizarrement. Mais, avant même qu’elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, elle perdit conscience.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, ils étaient déjà moins douloureux. Cependant, elle se sentait encore assez épuisée pour ne pas pouvoir se relever. Sa migraine s’était atténuée en puissance, devenant supportable. Enfin elle pourrait réfléchir et essayer de retrouver sa mémoire, qui était encore portée disparue.   
En refermant les yeux, elle revit la scène d’auparavant. Elle revit cette jeune fille à la peau mate et aux yeux argent, souriante, à ses côtés, et celle aux cheveux platine et aux yeux émeraude, dans ce qui semblait être un couloir d’un établissement scolaire, collège ou lycée, elle ne savait pas.

« Eh beh Ju’, qu’est-ce tu fous ? T’essaie de réviser sans cahier tellement t’as déjà tout ret’nu ? » Résonna une voix grave et énergique à sa droite.

Ses yeux s’ouvrirent en grand, se blessant légèrement au contact de la lumière du néon accroché au plafond juste au-dessus du lit. Son regard se tourna vers la direction d’où venant cette voix qui lui semblait familière. Elle vit alors la jeune fille de ses souvenirs, celle qui ressemblait au docteur Fucolle.   
Des informations vinrent sans prévenir s’enchaîner dans sa tête. Cette jeune fille était alors une connaissance, puis une camarade de classe, puis une amie, puis sa coéquipière en travaux pratiques et, enfin, sa meilleure amie.

« Clém’… ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix à moitié endormie et encore vibrante de fatigue.  
-Ouais, c’est comme ça qu’on m’surnomme ! Mais qu’est-ce que t’as foutu ?  
-De quoi qu’est-ce que j’ai foutu… ?  
-Ben… C’que tu nous as fait en classe là ! T’es tombée dans les choux d’un coup et tu saignais des lèvres c’est pas normal ! s’écria la jeune fille aux côtés du lit.   
-Ah, euh… J’me rappelle de rien… Mais c’que j’ai eu mal à la tête… »

Clémence la dévisagea. Son regard ressemblait à celui qu’elle avait lorsqu’elle émettait des jugements précoces, des idées sur qui pouvait être un inconnu. Or, elle ne l’avait jamais regardée de cette façon, d’après ce que ses souvenirs lui disaient, bien qu’ils soient encore peu nombreux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce regard lui était destiné. 

« Ju… Tu t’doutes bien que je sais c’qui t’es arrivé… Tu mens tout l’temps en fait… Est-ce que t’es vraiment mon amie, comme tu prétends l’être, ou est-ce que tu t’sers juste de moi pour avoir des bonnes notes en sciences ? » Lui demanda la jeune fille aux yeux d’argent, d’un air grave et sérieux.

Juliette la regarda comme elle le pouvait de ses yeux souffrants. Elle cherchait à savoir ce qui n’allait pas chez elle en regardant son amie. Elle sentait sa tête lui refaire mal de plus en plus fort. Elle fixa ses yeux dans la même direction pendant une quinzaine de secondes avant de répondre :  
« Non Clém, c’est pas ça, tu t’trompes… J’ai une migraine horrible, j’suis pas en état de t’mentir, tu sais… Laisse-moi juste le temps d’récupérer un peu du choc… »

Bien qu’elle semblait vexée, Clémence s’adoucit dans son regard. Ses yeux étaient à présent, comme ceux de son père plus tôt dans la journée, mangés de pitié et de gentillesse, de compréhension. Elle lui dit, au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion :  
« Juliette… J’sais que j’t’appelle jamais par ton prénom mais… Tu sais, quand mon père a compris que c’était ma meilleure amie qui avait fait cette crise de surmenage… C’est à ce moment-là que j’ai vraiment compris qu’t’allais mal… Mais pourquoi tu m’l’as pas dit ? J’suis bien ta meilleure amie pour une raison, non ? »

En se tournant lentement vers son interlocutrice, elle répondit, en essayant de parler plus fort que par ses murmures involontaires :  
« J’aime pas dire que j’me sens pas bien… A deux semaines du truc là, ça allait pas l’faire si j’disais que j’devais aller à l’infirmerie… De toute façon, qu’est-ce qu’elle m’aurait dit… ? Que j’devais me reposer et elle m’aurait renvoyée en cours… »

La réponse qu’elle reçut fut tonitruante et bien plus brutale que ce qu’elle aurait imaginé qu’elle soit :  
« Mais j’m’en fous d’ça ! Tu m’entends correctement au moins ? T’es tellement dans un état catastrophique que j’suis en train de me demander si ton cerveau a pas entièrement grillé ! J’veux dire, j’suis pas infirmière, j’sais bien que t’allais pas l’crier sur l’toit du lycée, mais rien qu’à moi, pourquoi n’m’avoir rien dit ?! Tu savais très bien que j’allais m’inquiéter ! »

Juliette sursauta et recula dans son lit, avant de se rendre compte qu’elle allait tomber si elle reculait davantage encore. Sa langue tourna plusieurs fois dans sa bouche avant qu’enfin elle ne trouve quoi lui répondre :  
« Clém… T’as d’autres choses à faire qu’t’inquiéter pour moi… T’as un exam à préparer pour juillet, t’as ta famille, t’as ton Bac… J’comprends pas pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec moi… »

Avant qu’elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, Clémence l’interrompit avec un geste de la main pour accompagner sa réplique :  
« M’refais pas le coup ! Juliette, t’es une personne géniale, mais prends confiance en toi quoi ! Et si j’avais vraiment autre chose en priorité à faire, crois-moi que j’serais pas là à essayer d’te raisonner pour rien ! »

Un silence remplaça le dialogue entre elles. Il était pesant, presque étouffant, et aucune des deux ne savaient ou n’osaient le briser. Chacune évitait le regard de l’autre pour éviter de devoir redémarrer la conversation.   
Finalement, Clémence soupira et tapota sur son épaule. Elle la regarda alors, et esquissa un léger sourire. Entre elles, elles avaient des codes entre elles qui ne passaient que par le regard, par leur expression faciale.

Clémence se leva, lui fit un clin d’œil et partit, fermant la porte derrière elle en essayant de la rendre la plus silencieuse possible. Elle avait besoin de solitude, comme sa meilleure amie l’avait deviné.


End file.
